A Hetalian Fantasmic!
by fluteprincess95
Summary: Based on the Disney night time spectacular Fantasmic! Arthur finds himself away from his family after another magical accident and ends up in the world of Disney. Learning from sorcerer Yen Sid, there are villains who wish to take over his imagination and power to travel to different worlds. Will Arthur be able to fight this new evil?
1. Story Time

**Hi everyone! This is fluteprincess95 here bringing you another Hetalia fanfic. This idea came to me while I was listening to the Disney MGM Studios or as it is now call Disney's Hollywood Studios night time show Fantasmic! soundtrack on my mp3 player. I will include elements from the Disneyworld version and the Disneyland version of the show which also includes the dialog. At first I pictured this as a Kingdom Hearts/Hetalia crossover but as I started to write the second chapter it just didn't work out the right way. Now this is just a Disney/Hetalia crossover. I am also continuing my Hetalia/Beatle fic so don't worry about that I will forget about it.**

**This chapter is the introduction or if you picture it as a show point of view or follow the soundtrack, the Opening of the show. If you want to follow this by the sound track on YouTube, go to MrThemeParkAudios channel for the Disney World version and supermandisco's channel for the Disneyland and all the parts are there. If you want to follow it by the actual show go to OnlyHD's channel for the Disney World version and Fantasmiceddie24's channel for the Disneyland version.**

**Enjoy! **

It was a nice quiet evening for the Bonnefoy-Kirkland house. Mr. Francis Bonnefoy was in the living room reading the newspaper while his twin six year old sons, Alfred and Mathew, were watching whatever was on TV. That was until the two poked their papa's knee waiting for a response.

"What happens to be the matter you two?" he asked.

The twins looked at each other and smiled.

"Papa," Alfred started," we're bored."

Francis placed the newspaper down and smiled, "Why don't we play a game?" he suggested.

"But we played games earlier," Mathew told his papa.

Francis thought while tapping his pointing finger on his stubbly chin thin his eyes brightened with an idea. "Why don't I read you two a story?"

The boys' eyes widened at the new suggestion their papa made.

"Ooo can I pick it?" Alfred jumped up and down with excitement.

"No. Al you picked it the last time." Mathew argued.

"Nu uh "

"Yea huh"

"Nu uh"

"Yea huh"

Francis held his hand up and the two stopped bickering. "Okay. Alfred you did pick the last book. Wasn't it an Indiana Jones book?"

"Oh yea I did," he sighed defeatedly and then apologized to his brother, "I'm sorry Mattie."

"Its okay Al," Mathew told him.

Sensing the mood Francis came up with a quick plan, "How about this. Mathew you can pick out the book out this time and Alfred you can pick a book tomorrow. Sound like a deal?"

Alfred gave him a quick nod and smiled.

Their papa's gaze then turned over to Mathew, "Mathew you go over to the bookshelf and can pick out any book you want. Okay?"

Mathew nodded and walked over to the family bookshelf. The simple wooden piece of furniture held all of the family's favorite books; Even the ones that their other father left behind before he left to travel two years ago.

The boy looked across the shelves until one in particular caught his violet eyes. It was a purple hardcover with gold cursive lettering. He curiously pilled the book out and the cover was amazing. The cover had what looked like a hand drawn picture of a blond man with bushy eyebrows, bright green eyes and had a simple black cape. The man was pointing what looked like a wand at another man with almost white hair and purple eyes controlling darkness and what looked like snow. Behind the man with the almost white hair was another man. He was a ghost like old man with white hair dressed in an old blue uniform and a matching blue military hat looking as of he was controlling the man with purple eyes.

"Fantasmic by Yen Sid," Mathew muttered to himself; Amazed just by the cover, the six year old walked back to living room.

"Papa can we read this one?" Mathew held out the book.

Francis gave the book a quizzical look. He never remembered this book in being in their collection.

"What is it? What is it?" Alfred begged.

"It's called Fantasmic," he told his son.

"Oooh. Are you going to read it to us?" Alfred asked with excitement.

Francis smiled once more, "I'll read it to you but first you two need to come on to the couch."

The boys looked at each other and had their own smiles on their face. As they climbed onto the couch, Francis readjusted himself so they could all fit.

Once they were situated, their papa opened to the first page and began to read.

"Welcome to Fantasmic," he read, "tonight our friend and host Arthur Kirkland uses his vivid imagination to create magical imagery for all to enjoy. Nothing is more wonderful than the imagination. For in a moment, you can experience a beautiful fantasy or an exciting adventure, but beware nothing is more powerful than the imagination. For it can also expand your greatest fears into an overwhelming nightmare. But are the powers of Arthur's incredible imagination powerful enough or bright enough to withstand the evil forces that invades Arthur's dream. You are about to find out. For we now invite you to join Arthur and experience Fantasmic; A journey beyond your wildest imagination."

And the story begins…

**Thanks for reading! The final dialog that Francis is reading is from the show. Everything after this chapter is in the world of Disney. Please review this I would really like to know your guys opinions on this. I already have the second chapter typed and ready to load but I just need to remember to actually do it. Like before thanks for reading and please review. I will also try my hardest to update **

**R&R**


	2. Talk with Yen Sid

**Hey everyone! Fluteprincess95 here bringing you another chapter of A Hetalian Fantasmic! I know that this is a fast update but I thought that hey I already had this written so I should probably post it along with the opening chapter.  
This chapter the story finally starts up in the world of Disney. Yen Sid talks to Arthur about what dangers may lie ahead of him because of how he traveled to another world. Sorry this is really short.**

** Enjoy!**

Arthur Kirkland walked into his new room, wand in hand, and sighed. He never thought of travel to anther world. All he wanted was to try a new summoning spell out of an old spell book his mother had given him when he lived in England. Now he was in a castle where the great sorcerer Yen Sid resided. He placed his wand on the desk beside him and sighed once more as he lay on the bed thinking of how this happened over and over in his head. All he remembered was chanting a simple summoning spell trying to make a simple apple appear. Soon enough it worked until he said a portion of it wrong and ended up in front of Yen Sid's castle.

Hearing a knock on the door, Arthur sat up. "Come in," he yelled.

"It's just me Arthur," the sorcerer said on the other side. The tall older man was dressed in a deep blue robe with a pointed sorcerer hat which had yellow stars and a single crescent moon a top his head, walked in the room with a serious face. "I just need to talk to you about something."

"And what would that be Yen Sid?" Arthur asked.

The sorcerer sat next to Arthur and began to explain. "You do realize that there are powers in this world that would die to figure out how you traveled to this dimension."

The Englishman looked at the man as if he was stating the obvious. "Yes. Yes I do. But who would want to have this information? Especially here?"

Yen Sid stood and walked a few steps forward. "There are people called villains who have the power to enter people's dreams. They either do it for fun or to find some piece of information to help with their domination. Sometimes they work alone sometimes they work together."

Arthur gave the man an unbelievable look as if he was told someone from his world had also found a way to come here. "How- how is that even possible?"

Yen Sid gave a sad smile as he remembered the last and only time this sort of event happened. "An old student of mine by the name of Mickey had evil forces enter his dream world, but some how he overcame the fear by using his imagination and had to fight to force them out."

'Mickey, Mickey. Why does that name sound familiar?' Arthur placed a hand on his face trying to think why that name sounded familiar. Then he figured it out. Taking his had off his face, he snapped his head up to the sorcerer. "Is this student's full name Mickey Mouse?" he asked.

Yen Sid turned around quickly, his eyes widened as he looked at the younger man, "Yes but," he paused for a moment, "how did you know this?"

"Back in my world the name Mickey Mouse is a household name. He's in games, movies, animated shorts; there is even a park dedicated Disney characters and- geeze now I'm starting to act like my son," Arthur might have said with a little bit more excitement than needed.

Yen Sid turned around to look at the other man with a grin that looked out of place on his face, "Well he is well known I this world so it may be possible for him to be well known on your world."

The other man gave a yawn and a short nod to what just Yen Sid said.

"I guess it's late enough as it is. I will see you tomorrow then?" with that statement he walked out of the room leaving Arthur to think to himself.

Yawning again, he grabbed his wand and fell into a deep sleep.

**Thanks for reading! I have finals coming up this week which means that I will probably the next chapter written on paper by the end of this week and typed by next week. See you guys soon!**

**RxR**


	3. Arthur the Wizard

**Here's another update. All I have to say is thanks to those who are reading this. Next week I have rookie camp for marching band and since I am an officer (high woodwind section leader which is flutes and clarinets) I have to go. This part is from the very beginning of the show no matter what version you watch. The second part of the chapter where he uses the stars, I watched The Sorcerer's Apprentice from Fantasia to make sure I got it right. If you listen to the soundtrack, this section is called Mickey the Sorcerer where he uses his imagination to start his dreamy adventure. I did use some of the dialog from the show and tried to write it in a way that made sense. ****In this chapter Arthur starts to dream and so far it's wonderful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia in any way or anything that has to do with Disney. I only own my ideas. **

**Enjoy!**

Arthur opened his emerald eyes to find himself dressed in his normal green military uniform along with the black cloak that he normally used when he was performing magic. He turned his head down towards where he was standing to find the there was a hard grey stone under his feet. Looking closer Arthur found that he was on a cliff with the water crashing and the stars shining bright in the sky.

"Why am I here?" he asked to no one in particular.

He sighed and then shoved his hands into the cloak pocket. "Ouch!" Arthur winced slightly to pull out his prized wand. The wand was about eleven inches long having a dark brown look to it. "Great now what am I supposed to do?"

'Imagination!' an unknown voice echoed in Arthur's mind. The Englishman snapped his head to look all around him. He found nothing; just the shining stars and the waves were present.

'Imagination!' The phrase voiced again this time louder making the blond hold his head with his non-wand holding arm. Arthur quickly shook his head to try to lose the mysterious voice. "Where are you? Come out and show your self!" the wizard demanded to the voice.

'Use your imagination!' it yelled to make a point rather than a suggestion.

"'Use my imagination', eh?" Arthur mocked the phrase, "How the hell-" the man stopped himself after a thought crossed his mind. His emerald eyes traveled from his wand to the water and then back to the wand. His grip around the item tightened as he thought, "What would happen if…?"

The man moved his wand holding arm toward the water and flicked his wrist. All of a sudden a portion of water shot up into the sky making the sky fill with a mist.

"Whoa," he whispered quietly. A smile appeared on his face as he tried the same thing. The water once again shot up to make mist fall all over.

As the mist fell onto Arthur, music filled his head. Not the kind one would find in an old smelly pub but one that was triumphant like nothing could ruin this sudden rush of imagination.

Raising his arms like a music conductor, Arthur seemed to move to the music. The water was raising and falling with bright reds, blues and yellows, which intertwined with the clear liquid. They started to twirl and tried to make designs in the air like the like the last portion of water. It only made the mist heavier and heavier. Arthur shielded his eyes with his non wand holding arm from the mist.

When he removed his arm from his eyes the sight in front of him would make Mickey Mouse himself astounded. Arthur still stood on the stone but this time his surroundings changed. This time he was hi in the sky. So high in fact someone could touch the stars.

"This place in amazing. Well beautiful even" the Brit said in wonder. He then raised his wand to sharply point at some of the stars. Some shined and twinkled like ice. Arthur moved his arm to the left side of the dark sky and made the stars travel across the sky amazing speeds so they left a trail of stardust close behind them. He then moved to the right side and preformed the same exact thing. The man then clenched his other hand and pointed his wand at the stars from before, composing pops of color all around him. He then pointed his hands down to make the stars fall like rain. Arthur then heard crashing waves against the stone he was currently standing on. He cupped his hand to force the water to force itself closer to where he stood. With the delighted smile plastered on his face, Arthur kept doing the same action over again. Then he finally directed his head towards the darkened sky and slapped wanded hand and non-wanded hand together which made the stars slam into each other. When the stars collided, they left a drizzle of shimmering light.

Arthur finally finished, putting his arms by his sides, "That was the most amazing feeling I ever felt. Bloody hell!" The wizard couldn't believe what he did. It was new to him. He didn't know that using his imagination this way would assemble these actions from happening.

"But now what do I do?" he asked himself. He truly did not know considering where he was. Arthur closed his eyes as he started to think of home. He though of his family and for some odd reasons a rose; a rose that was intended for love but was also the national flower of his home country. That was when his location changed once again.

**Thanks for reading this chapter of A Hetalian Fantasmic! I kind of had trouble with trying to write the transition to the next chapter but I really cant' wait to start writing it.**

**I actually looked up the difference between a wizard and a sorcerer and this came up. ****A wizard ****is a master of Magic and Time. Most wizards have foreseeing abilities. They too manipulate objects but are usually viewed as wielding some potion or mixture. In Mythology they are the fortunetellers a King utilizes to foretell the outcome of a battle.**

**A Sorcerer** **is a manipulator of objects and nature. A sorcerer casts spells that make inanimate object have human-like qualities. They also have the ability to manipulate great mythological creatures**. **Info is from Yahoo answers.**

**Again thanks for reading and remember to review! Please! **


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N**

**I really sorry for not updating in months. I've been busy with senior stuff, school, HW, and band. It's not like I forgot about this, I still have my idea list, it's just that I haven't had the time to write them down on paper and type them.**

**I can make this promise though. Expect a new chapter or chapters next week for Hetalia sings the Beatles and A Hetalian Fantasmic.**

**Hope you understand,  
fluteprincess95**


End file.
